


Gone Too Far

by EveOfHalloween



Series: Blitzbee family au [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Crying, Drama, Established Family, Established Relationship, Hurt, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, Sparklings, autobot blitzwing, blitzbee family au, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveOfHalloween/pseuds/EveOfHalloween
Summary: Decepticons lay siege on Detroit to try and offline a traitorous triple changer. Due to his own impulse and lack of self-control Blitzwing ends up doing something he can never forgive himself for.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Series: Blitzbee family au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604854
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. The day his world stood still

**Author's Note:**

> I am not much of an author so this is my first official fanfic work. I do plan on making more content in the future related to this au.

A thundering boom cracked through the air as Bumble Bee raced through the destroyed streets of downtown Detroit. It had been months since there had been any sign of Decepticon activity and then nearly out of the blue the lead an assault during Hornet’s first solo patrol. Another boom ripped through the air as a missile screamed passed Bumble Bee and collided with the support beam of the overpass sending him and the road below him toppling to the rubble below. Bumble Bee let out a scream as he fell but he never hit the ground, someone had caught the small sports car.

“Carrier a-are jou alright?” Hornet stammered as she set down the smaller of her parents allowing Bee the opportunity to shift from his vehicle form. The large femme was clearly shaken due to the chaos of the current situation.

“Hornet! thank Primus you’re ok!” Bee exclaimed over a third thunderous boom before snapping, “Why didn’t you radio us?! We were so worried!”

“Don’t get mad at me! Zhey knocked down my comlink! Und I couldn’t just fly home.” the femme frowned as her damaged helicopter blades whirled in a slight huff before continuing, “Zhe fat one crashed into me und dented my propellers.”

Bee frowned seeing his sparkling’s pretty golden propellers curled the way the metal was, she clearly had hit a building or something on her way down due to her scuffed paint and various other dents with chunks of concrete in them. Thank Primus flyers were built to withstand falls or she’d be in far worse shape.

“Vh-vhere’s sire und zhe others?” Another boom rang out causing them to instinctively duck.

“The highway west of here, dealing with whoever it is firing rockets.” Before he knew it Hornet was racing off in that direction as fast as her legs would carry her maroon frame, completely shutting out her carriers demand to fall back. That was because Hornet knew full well what the cons were after, and it wasn’t supplies.

Several more thundering booms filled the air this time from Blitzwing. His jet mode screaming through the air as he unleashed a flurry of shots at the group of Decepticons he had pinned to the highway. 

“I vill shred jou into iron filings!” He yelled as he unleashed another barrage before laughing, “Or possible smelt jou down und make jou a decorative piece of vall art! AHAHAHA!”

The medium-sized purple con rolled out of the blast radius and off the side of the overpass down to the highway below. While Blitzwing was distracted with the rest of his troop he set to work positioning the sites of his rifle onto the unstable target. The con’s comlink lighting up with orders to take down the asset. With a swift shot a rocket launched from the barrel and pierced through Blitzwing’s left wing, sending him crashing into a smaller orange con, killing it.

“Careful, Black Light!” Lugnut barked through his comlink, “Your recklessness has taken Slip Jaw offline!”

“Jolly good show at taking down the traitor old boy! Oh why thank you Lugnut I really do try you know~!” Black Light repeated sarcastically into the comlink as he sneered to himself

“I don’t care for your insolence, Black Light.”

“Look I knocked the bloody scrap heap out of the sky, who cares if some Mini-con took the hit as well. It’s not like Slip contributed to our cause.”

“Shut off your vocal processors and take the traitor offline. It is lord Meg-”

“Megatron’s will yes I know. Now if you don’t mind old boy, the mech is getting back up, so allow me to focus. Ta taa~!” Black Light smirked shutting off his comlink while firing another round towards the now enraged triple changer, whose face had gone red, “Oooo that’s a scary face~!”

“I vill pound jou smaller zhan Nanites!” The triple changer bellowed as he shot several blasts of his own to the level below him in an attempt to hit the smaller con, “Come up here und face me like a mech!”

“Now, now old boy where’s the fun in that?” Black Light chuckled as he rolled out from his hiding spot while a larger con trampled towards Blitzwing, stealing his attention. 

Black Light watched the two big rigs start to fight and took the chance to gain a better vantage point by scaling the nearby building. Taking the opportunity to set up his sniper scope he surveyed the area to locate the others. Prime and Ratchet were held up by squad 1 several blocks north, Lugnut was currently going blow for blow with Bulkhead about 2 blocks south. And the seekers had the rest of those silly little Autobots running in circles.

Black Light sneered and flipped on his comlink and with the intel, he had gathered from his undercover work, set it to Blitzwings own comlink frequency. If he could get the impulsive mech mad enough, he could get him to make a fatal error. Positioning his rifle he clicked his glossa against his denta.

“So old boy, just what do those inadequate excuses for bots offer you over there, ey?”

“Nozhing zhat concerns jou. Jou composition of recycled scrap!”

“Ooohoohooo scathing~!” He hummed in a song like tone, “What couldn’t tolerate being the worst of the cons?”

“…”

“Do those weaklings make you feel like you are actually worth something? pathetic.”

“It vould be in jour best interest to stop talking.” a growl rang through.

“Oh-ho? Let me guess someone offers you some aft, and your such a sad hunk of junk you actually confuse it for love?”

“I said be quiet!”

Black Light leaped from his spot as one of Blitzwing’s blasts struck the building. The vibration causing the young bot to stumble his landing, sending him rolling across the pavement, completely ruining his paint job. What a shame, Black Light thought.

At that moment Hornet arrived on scene with Bee not far behind her. She sprinted to the support pillar of the overpass as she dug her claws into the concrete to start climbing up the side. She could hear her sire yelling at someone, he was clearly angry. She also heard another voice she thought she recognized but she couldn’t place it.

“Hornet get back!” Bee demanded.

“Zhey are after sire!” She yelled back, “I heard zhem say zhey vant to take him offline.”

“Blitzwing will be fine! You, however, are gonna be in so much trouble if you don’t get down!”

Above them, Black Light was still antagonizing the larger mech while the other large con was gathering himself off the ground after having parts of a building fall on him. Blitzwing was quickly losing his restraint.

“You know old boy I don’t understand why a Decepticon warrior would take such a pathetic tiny bot as your conjunx.”

“Do not speak of my Hummel. He is a mech who’s far stronger zhan zhe likes of jou lot!” 

“What you got a spike so small you can only ever be good enough for a mini-mech?” Black Light snickered as Blitzwing took a swing at him.

“Shut it!”

“My, my that made you real angry didn’t it. You know rumor has it you even sparked with that bot. Are your spawn as worthless as their creators?” He mused.

“Don’t jou dare speak of my sparklings!” His voice rang out, shaking the buildings with the sheer volume of his voice as his balled fist made contact with the mechs face, sending him flying to the edge of the highway.

Hornet looked up as several small pieces of road pinged off the top of her helm. Something felt wrong and she made a swift movement to climb faster. Her claws reaching the highway above and digging into the pavement behind Black Light as she began to hoist herself up. The two mechs were too focused on one another to even notice Hornet.

“Well once we’ve offlined you old boy I’m sure lord Megatron would find use in your offspring. We could always reprogram them. Or perhaps~ make them triple changers who will actually stay loyal to our cause?” 

That had done it. Blitzwing didn’t even think before he screamed at the other mech while letting off the biggest blast his hotheaded personality could muster. Blacklight’s eyes widened as he quickly dove out of the way, the heat of the blast damaging one of his pedes as it screamed past him. Smashing into the chest plates of the bot behind him, and pained high pitched shriek could be heard echoing over the boom of the blast as splinters of maroon metal and teal glass pinged off of Black Light’s armor. He heard the body of the unlucky bot crash to the road below.

“HORNET!“ Bee’s voice rang out as he rushed to his injured sparkling, her optics flickering as her gears groaned while smoke and Energon pooled from the wound.

“Hornet?” Blitzwing repeated slightly confused as he looked over at the purple con staring up at him from the floor. Blitzwing knew he hit something, but blacklight clearly wasn’t hit by his blast. Blitzwing’s face went from boiling anger to terror as his Energon ran cold. He couldn’t have done what he just did. He was frozen for mere seconds as his processor caught up with what happened. The realization that he’d just shot his daughter made his fuel tanks spin.

“No…no…nononono NO! Hornisse!” Blitzwing cried as he launched himself off the edge of the overpass to make his way to his offspring. Blitzwing was panicking as he looked over his daughter’s damaged body. Her chassis was torn open exposing her spark chamber, her servos appeared mangled, one of her arms was barely attached to its joint, and her faceplates and propellers were completely shattered. He was horrified to see what he’d done to his darling Hornisse. He felt like everything was spinning. He could see Bumble Bee screaming something into his comlink through his own sobbing, but he couldn’t process anything being said. He’d completely forgotten about the con that was scrambling to his pedes above them. Black Light took the slim window he was given to load a round into his rifle and take aim, as he went to fire a shot he was grabbed by his larger teammate, causing the round to miss Blitzwing’s head and instead hit him in the back, knocking the big rig into recharge instead of offlining him.

“OI! You made me miss!” Black Light barked as he was carried off by the large flyer, “What’s the big idea?!”

“Lugnut ordered an evacuation.” the bot responded as they vanished into the clouds.

Bumble Bee was terrified, he couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t stop himself from crying. He clung onto Hornet until thankfully Bulkhead, who was the first to get his distress signal arrived on the scene. With the aid of another big rig, they began to evacuate the area. 

Blitzwing’s optics flickered as he slowly came out of recharge. At first, he didn’t know where he was, and he shot to his pedes remembering what had happened. He quickly calculated he was in a med bay, even though he hated them he didn’t care at the moment, he rushed out of the room to find himself on a ship. The elite guard’s ship he deduced. He spotted bright yellow paint and quickly made his way across the hallway. Closing the gap between himself and the others he quickly spotted his Conjunx and his younger sparkling. Coolant flooded his optics and couldn’t stop the flood of words that slipped out of his vocal processors.

“Hummel! Ving Ding! Vhat happened, how long vas I out?”

“B-Blitz! You’re awake.”

“Carrier! You finally woke up! It’s been three days!”

“Wing Ding!” Bee chided him

“He asked.”

“Z-Zhat many?!” Blitzwing eyebrows furrowed, “Vhere’s Hornisse? I-is she alright? I’m so sorry. I didn’t see her. Is she ok? Please tell me she’s ok.”

“She’s ok.” Bee said trying to get him to sit down and calm himself, “She’s still in recharge.”

“How bad is it?”

“I don’t think it’d be wise to tell you.” Ratchet cut in as he entered the hallway.

“I vant to know. Can I see her?”

“No Blitz, you don’t. Trust me you don’t” Bee frowned while placing one of his servos on Blitzwing’s forearm.

“Zh-zhat bad?” Blitzwing said in a hushed voice, his servo’s trembling before he frowned and barged passed Ratchet into the room, despite how hard Bee and Wing Ding tried to restrain him.

“You can’t go in there!” Ratchet barked but it fell on deaf audials. 

Blitzwing slowly walked up to the birth, his whole frame shaking as he saw all the wiring and tubes connected to Hornets frame. Her body was covered in weld marks and her faceplates were still damaged. Blitzwings optics shuddered as he sat next to his sparkling, shakingly taking one of her limp servos into his own. The touch made her optics flicker for a moment, but she didn’t stir further.

“Hornisse….” He murmured, pressing his lips against her helm, “I’m so sorry.”

Her optics flickered again as her servo lightly twitched in his. He placed his free servo onto her helm and gently rubbed it with his thumb, the act making the smaller femme smile ever so slightly with her damaged faceplates. Blitzwing’s spark felt like it was splitting from pain like he’d never thought it could before. His whole being ached to see his sparkling in such conditions. And by his own servo’s no less. He’d gone way too far with his anger, and because he was reckless he had nearly offlined his daughter. 

He would never forgive himself for this.


	2. You Need Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been nearly a week since Blitzwing came too, with very little rest on his part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue for this chapter! Chapter 2 is a short chapter but chapter 3 will be significantly longer.

Blitzwing had refused to leave Hornet’s side since he had entered her med bay. Sentinel and the Elite Guard tried to remove him for several groons the first day, but with very little luck. He did his best to stay out of Ratchet's way as he worked on Hornet, but he refused to part with her. Bee had joined him with keeping Hornet company that night, but he had fallen into recharge in Blitzwing’s lap less than half a groon ago. The triple changer looked down at his conjunx and gently shook him to stir him out of recharge.

“Perhaps jou should go to a berth, Hummel,” Blitzwing said as his own optics flickered with exhaustion.

“Hrm...carry me?” Bumble Bee grumbled rubbing the sleep from his optics.

Blitzwing’s servo’s grip on Hornet’s servo tightened slightly, while he didn’t want to leave her he complied with Bee’s request. Blitzwing let off a sign as he scooped Bee into his arms and left the med bay.

“What time is it?” Bee yawned.

“Zhis vorld’s time? Two in zhe morning”

“Are you going to recharge?”

“Not tired.” Blitwing could feel his frame protest as his recharge warning flashed unto his HUD.

“Are you lying to me?” 

Blitzwing didn’t respond as they entered a nearby berthroom. His gears groaned as he gently set Bee onto the said berth. As he stood up to leave, Bee grabbed his servo, preventing him from leaving.

“Bltizy, you need to rest.”

“I am fine.” Bee glared at him.

“It’s been five days since I last saw you actually recharge for more than a breem or two.”

“I rested earlier.”

“Slumping over in a chair doesn’t count as rest, Blitz.” Blitzwing shook his head to clear his HUD of its warnings before giving a tired smile.

“I am fine, Hummel.” He yawned, “I van’t to be zhere vhen Hornet vakes.”

He tried to pull away again but Bumble Bee kept his grip on Blitzwing’s servo. The larger bot let off a defeated sigh as he laid down in the berth. He figured he’d wait for Bee to fall back into recharge and then he’d slip away. However, that didn’t happen as the second his helm touched the berth, he was out like a light. Bumble Bee gave a small smile and rubbed the larger mech arm before rolling over and nodding off into his own recharge.

Bumble Bee was woken again by the sound of voices outside of their room, glancing over at Blitzwing to make sure he was still recharging Bumble Bee checked the clock on his HUD, six am. He slid out of the berth and made his way to the door to listen in on the conversation, he instantly recognized Sentinel’s voice.

“‘Bout time you showed up Vapor Wave! I ordered your squad to report nearly a deca-cycle ago. Do I have to make a report to Ultra Magnus about how tardy you newbies are?” 

“My apologies Sentinel, with the influx of Decepticon activity in this solar system my squadron and I were separated for several solar cycles.” A voice Bee had never heard before responded, what was that accent? Brittish? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but the bot sounded young. Bee stayed quiet as he listened to the bot continue.

“Seeing as we have just arrived on the planet do you mind if my team refuels? Once they have fueled we can set the correct course of action with patrolling the planet.” He rolled his eyes seeing Sentinel’s scowl before continuing, “You mentioned the Decepticon base has moved locations since the triple changer joined Optimus’s ranks? If so it is of utmost priority to locate it, correct.”

“That’s why I ordered you to come to this dirtball. You’re one of our best trackers. I’m giving your team one groon to get ready and you better get me some proper intel that more useful than what that busted ‘con had to offer.” 

Bumble Bee felt his spark pulse in irritation as Sentinel mentioned Blitzwing. It wasn’t Blitzwings fault the Decepticons were smart to relocate after he left their ranks. He knew where all their old hideouts used to be it was only a matter of time before they caught wind that he had revealed those locations. Bumble Bee’s tank churned, what if that's why they tried to offline Blitzwing? Because he has sensitive intel, Bee thought he’d told them everything so what could they keep out of Autobot hands?

“I thought you and carrier said it was rude to eavesdrop?” Bumble Bee jumped.

“Wing Ding!” He hissed quietly through his denta, “You scared the spark out of me, what are you doing in here? Where even were you?”

“You guys woke me up when ya both went to recharge. So I climbed in the berth with ya ‘cause it’s cold in the other room.” Wing Ding said with a cheeky smirk pointing towards Blitzwing, “I was curled up on the other side of carrier, he’s warmer.”

Bumble Bee frowned at his son, after hearing the two mechs outside leave the hallway he stood back to his pedes, scooping Wing Ding up with him. Wing Ding let off an indignant huff, mumbling something about him being too old to be carried. At least this Sparkling hadn’t outgrown Bee yet.

“You. Recharge. Now.” Bumble Bee said sternly as he sat on the berth, setting Wing Ding down between himself and Blitzwing.

“Is Hornet gonna be ok?” Wing Ding asked looking over at his sire.

“Don’t worry.” Bee said stroking his helm, “She’ll be just fine. No one will hurt her here.”

While the family slept Vapor Wave slipped into the med bay, his emerald green optics glanced over the femme’s frame. He took notice of her Faceplates, while still damaged he could at least see her face. He frowned seeing she was laying on her back, he knew she hated sleeping on her back due to her propellers, but then again those had been removed and set on the medical berth next to hers for reconstruction. Where was that Sari kid with her key?

“Golly Hornet, he really did a number on you. The fact you could survive something like that is truly frightening.” He mused to himself, turning his head sharply as he heard the med bay doors open.

“Vapor Wave what are you doing here?” Ratchet grumbled opening a sleeping optic.

“Apologies, I wanted to see how Hornet was doing.”

“You know her?”

“Indeed I met her when I was last on Earth. The twins and I were stuck entertaining her and her younger sibling.”

“Ah that’s right I had forgotten she dragged you sorry lots all over the city.” Ratchet grumbled as he walked past him, “She’s lucky she’s got war build seeker CNA. It could have been a whole lot worse. Now if you don’t mind I gotta get back to work on her blades, with Sari on Cybertron I can only do so much.”

“Of course. I should probably keep my distance anyway. I’ve yet to have a thorough sanitization and I’d hate to give her a virus on top of this. And I need to submit a report, so ta-taa for now.” The young mech said with a gesture of his servo as he made his wait out the room, earning only a grunt like noise from Ratchet.

“Keep up the jolly good work, old boy.” Vapor Wave smiled as he vanished behind the closing doors


	3. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to wake up.

Blitzwing’s optics shuttered and his systems came back online. He felt like he had taken several of Lugnut’s punches to his chest. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his achy faceplates as he checked his internal clock, 3:47 pm. By Primus, he had overslept.

He heaved himself out of the berth and made his way into the empty halls of the Elite Guard’s ship. Why was it so quiet? He made his way over to the Medbay to check on Hornet, who was still in her medically induced stasis lock. He couldn’t hear the broken whirring of her damaged fans, the room was eerily quiet outside of the mechanical equipment's occasional beep. At first, Blitzwing was worried that she wasn’t ventilating until he saw her old broken fans discarded on the table next to her. Ratchet had clearly replaced them after fixing her vents.

“Ratchet thinks they’ll take her out of stasis soon.” Blitzwing jumped

“Hummel! Jou startled me.”

“Sorry,” Bee said, giving him an apologetic look as he walked up to Hornet.

“So Hornisse is...getting better? She’s going to be ok?” Blitzwing said with a pang of worry as he sat down next to the medical berth.

“It’s still up in the air. And maybe I am just getting my hopes up.” Bumble Bee sighed Placing his servo over Hornet’s partially damaged servo, “But Ratchet said the other medics need to take her out of recharge to see if anything else may be wrong. Like if her vocal processor is working...or if she’d even boot up at all.”

“Did zhey say vhen?” Blitzwing’s servo ran along the top of Hornet’s helm as he spoke part of him dreading what may happen when she wakes up. Would she want to see him? Would she be angry? Or would she be terrified of him? Would she even wake up?

“They are on their way over, I messaged them when I heard you come in. Ratchet wanted to wait until you were awake. He said when you woke up to tell them ‘cause the sooner the better.”

“Vhy vould he vant me avake?” Blitzwing’s optic narrowed and Bee crossed his arms, “Vhy vould I need to be? He’s Vasting time!”

“Well, the other medics didn’t want to wait, but Ratchet said he didn’t want to deal with you once you found out she woke up and you weren’t there.”

Blitzwing’s jaw twitched as he ground his denta in mild annoyance, a small click sound as his faceplates debated rotating, but he held back his anger. He shook his helm while mumbling something about autobot medics being stupid. He scooped Hornet’s slightly smaller servo into his own and pulled it close to his chassis as he pressed his lips against the top of her helm, earning an ever so tiny smile from the femme.

“Do jou zhink she vill hate me?” Blitzwing whispered against Hornet’s helm, “For vhat I did?”

“What?!” Bee’s vocal processor nearly short-circuited, “Why would she hate you? Hornet doesn’t hate anyo-”

“Sentinel”

“Ok, you got me there. Both of them hate Sentinel because of how he treats all of us. But he deserves it.”

“He just insults us. I shot her at near point-blank range. I nearly killed her.” Bee frowned

“On accident, Blitzy.” He placed a gentle servo against Blitzwing’s shaky arm, “Hornet knows you’d never hurt her. She might just be confused.”

“Vhat...Vhat if Hornisse hates me?” Blitzwing was trembling at the thought that she’d hate him, “Vhat if she’s scared of me und doesn’t vant to see me?”

Bee didn’t truly know what he could say at that moment, he stood there rubbing Blitzwing’s arm for several minutes before the sound of the Medbay doors opening grabbed both of their attention. Several medics had come in.

“Ratchet,” Blitzwing grumbled.

“Bee…..Blitzwing.”

“Why are so many of you in here?” Bee’s question made Blitzwing turn to face the group.

“Hornet is significantly bigger than us. If rebooting her goes wrong we may need to restrain her so she does hurt herself or others.”

“Hornisse isn’t violent!” Blitzwing scoffed and jabbed one of his digits aggressively at Ratchet, “She cried vhen a bee hit jour vindshield zhe day of zhe incident.”

“I am not saying she’s violent Blitzwing. Hornet is at least 2 meters taller than me and her claws could tear the plating off Bulkhead. I’m not saying she’d do anything on purpose. But pain and fear makes a bot capable of anything. You should know that.” Blitzwing’s faceplates spun as a red visor glared ratchet down.

“Hey, hey knock it off you two!” Bee butted in as he stood between Blitzwing and Ratchet, “This isn't helping. And besides, you both know how Hornet feels about you two bitching at each other, especially in front of her.” Bee’s use of a human swear had caught the other two slightly off guard, earning an irritated look from the yellow mini-bot.

“Don’t give me that look. My daughter got shot, I reserve the right to be bitchy myself.”

Blitzwing said nothing as he backed down. His faceplates spun back to his normal persona as he stepped away from the berth, allowing the medics enough space to work. Bumble Bee gave a shaky vent as he tightly gripped Blitzwing’s servo. Blitzwing could tell that Bee was just as terrified as him. Blitzwing pulled Bee tightly against him, probably scruffing up both their paints.

“Not to get both of your hopes up but there is a chance she might not be able to boot at all. We don’t know how much damage has been done to her central processing systems.”

Blitzwing’s optics focused on Ratchet as he watched the old mech slowly turn off several of the machines plugged into Hornet. The entire room was silent as they heard Hornets systems struggle to boot. Blitzwing let go of Bee and slowly walked over to the berth as he noticed her damaged faceplates twitching around her optics.

“Hornisse?” He said with a volume barely above a whisper as his digits touched her forearm. He saw her own digits twitch at the contact, a shaky vent exhaling hot air as her brows furrowed. Bumble Bee slowly creeping up besides Blitzwing.

“Hornisse, can jou hear me?”

A sound of static came from Hornet as she dug her claws into the berth grimacing at the touch. The young femmes fans kicking into high gears as the static grew louder, her optics flickering.

“Hornet?” Bee gently grabbed Hornet’s wrist causing the femmes frame to arch off the berth while a broken static-filled scream filled the room, smoke billowing from her neck cables as she started to thrash.

“Vhats happening?!” Blitzwing’s optic when wide

“Ratchet, turn up the painkillers! She’s clearly in pain!” Bee shouted.

“Frag pain killers sedate her!” A medic retorted.

A second medic attempted to restrain one of her arms that had begun to tear at the tube lines, the feel of foreign metal on her own making the young bot panic and rake her claws against the unsuspecting bots' chassis, splatting Energon across Bee’s faceplates and Hornet struggled to catch her breath, coolant flooding her optics as she started displaying human choking behavior while her claws tried to tear at her own neck. Blitzwing’s faceplate sput to hot head as he pinned Hornet’s servo’s to the berth, allowing Ratchet the opportunity to push a mild sedative which soon relaxed Hornet alongside a higher dose of painkillers.

Hornet’s optics flickered for several moments before dimly coming online and looking around in confusion. Her hands slowly moved back towards her neck, only for Blitzwing to grab them.

“No. Hornisse.” Blitzwing said softly as his daughter's optics met his own, “Jou’ll hurt jourself. Show me vhere it hurts.”

Hornet's face contorted into a grimace as her optics silently pleaded with her sire as she tried to speak only to have static come out. Her hands continued to try and go for her neck cables. Blitzwing shot a glare over at Ratchet.

“Somezing is vrong vith her neck. She keeps reaching for her vocal processor.”

“Let’s take a look then.” Ratchet frowned as he gently moved Hornet’s neck cables out of the way so he could peer in, his brows furrowed hearing a rattle coming from the unit. He gently took a set of long prongs and inserted them into her vocal processor, the feeling making Hornet whine, even with painkillers flooding her system.

“Wh-what is that?” Bee frowned as he watched Ratched remove a rather large object from the vocal box.

“It’s a piece of her glass cockpit. It pierced her neck mesh and lodged itself into her Vox.”

“And Jou incompetent excuses of medics didn’t see it before?” Blitzwing growled.

“We were busy fixing her exposed spark chamber, and glass doesn’t show in scans.” Ratchet retorted. Blitzwing was going to bark back but a broken static-filled voice stole his attention.

“D...n….igh….”

“What was that, Honks?” Bee said while pushing his way past Blitzwing so he could be closer to Hornet’s face. Hornet glared at the ceiling as she tried to reboot her voice box several times.

“Don..” static.

“Don’t what?” Bee asked cupping her helm with both his servos.

“F...fi...gh...” Her clawed digits curled in annoyance as she struggled to form two simple words.

“Ve von’t fight anymore, Hornisse.” Blitzwing said with a small smile and He placed his servo over her helm. The other medics left the medbay to avoid crowding Hornet, as well as to attend to welding their injured colleague's leaking gashes.

Hornet’s optics flickered as she looked up at her sire as she weakly reached a servo for him. Blitzwing took her servo into his free one, his frame was shaking from a mixture of emotions, his faceplates clicking and swapping at random as he struggled for words. He pressed his forehelm against her shoulder, wetting it with the coolant streaming from his optics. Hornet gave her carrier a sad smile as she gripped her sire's wing with her free limb.

“I’m so sorry Hornisse.” Blitzwing frowned against her shoulder, “I did zhis. I am so sorry.”

“Blitzy.” Bumble Bee placed a servo on his shoulder as he wiped the coolant from his own face and optics.

Blitzwing pulled back and looked down at Hornet who was smiling up at him while using her now free servo’s to sign the human word for “I love you.” Hornet’s smile quickly faded to an annoyed scowl as an obnoxious voice filled the room.

“You’re awake! Wow, you look awful!”

“Wing Ding!” Bee barked as Hornet balled her fist and flashed her younger brother a single digit. A human hand signal he knew too well.

“Oh good, she hasn’t changed.” Wing Ding laughed as he hauled himself onto the Berth with his sister, “Hey Hornet can I have your old broken propeller bla-OW! what was that for?!” Wing Ding exclaimed and Blitzwing flicked him between the optics.

“Not zhe time, Ving Ding.” Blitzwing frowned, “Give Jour sister time to adjust before jou annoy her.”

Wing Ding frowned but smiled down at Hornet, “I am glad you are awake though sis.”

Ratchet sighed sitting down on a stool near the berth, relieved to see Hornet conscious. He may not have been showing it, but he was just as worried about Hornet as her progenitors. He gave her knee a firm pat before grumbling “Never do that again. Leave the jumping into danger like a fool to your carrier”

Bee frowned when Hornet nodded in agreement, “Turning my own daughter against me...”

Blitzwing smiled and looked back down at Hornet while rubbing her helm. Hornet furrowed her brows before grabbing her sire’s arm and with all her strength pulled him into a hug.

“...so….r...ry….I...sca...red….j...ou.”


	4. The secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was gonna find out sooner or later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOO gotta love writer's block!

Hornet gave a pained groan as she struggled to stand oh her shaky stabilizers. Her claws digging into the rails beneath her as she did her best to take a few measly steps. Her brows furrowed and her body was covered in condensation from overworking herself. All she wanted was to build up her strength as much as she could so she could leave this cramp stuffy medbay. She longed to go outside and enjoy some actual fresh air, but until she could walk on her own there was no way Ratchet would let her leave this room.   
  
“Take it easy, kid.” Ratchet grumbled placing a gentle servo on her forearm, “Recovery takes time, you can't rush it or you could exacerbate your wounds.”   
  
“Zhe sooner I get better. Zhe sooner I can go home.” She grumbled back, “I just vant to sleep in my own room again und go outside. I just vant to fly again.”   
  
“You will, but until Sari gets back from Cybertron with her key, you gotta heal the old fashioned way. And that takes time. And I am still reconstructing your propeller blades, so you’ll be grounded for a while.”   
  
“I know.” She huffed hobbling her way over to a chair, her stabilizers shaking as she sat down.   
  
“Knock, Knock~!” A chuckle rang through as Hornet was greeted with a familiar crimson smile, “How’s my Hornisse doing today?”   
  
“Feeling Like a caged bird.” She grumbled crossing her arms.   
  
“She keeps trying to rush her physical therapy. Impatient just like her carrier!” Ratchet frowned, his comment making hornet furrowed her brows and puff up her faceplates in a clear pout.   
  
“Jour faceplates have been fully repaired it seems!” Blitzwing smiled while giving Hornets shoulder a light squeeze, “I can finally see jour darling little pout again.”   
  
“I am not pouting!” She huffed, with a light groan echoing in her chassis.   
  
“Jour pouting.” He smiled “Jou should listen to Ratchet about not rushing. Zhere is no rush.”   
  
“I’m just tired of being cooped up!” She threw her servos in the air as she tilted the chair back.   
  
Blitzwing’s faceplate spun and a pale blue face flashed hornet a sympathetic smile as he patted her shoulder. He tapped his chin before he turned around and faced Ratchet. Ratchet shot him a frown.   
  
“Absolutely not!” Ratchet barked.   
  
“I didn’t say anyzhing.” Blitzwing frowned.   
  
“If you were going to ask if I’d let Hornet out of the ship. The answer is no.” Ratchet said glaring down Blitzwing, “I don’t even approve of her leaving the medbay without proper supervision.”   
  
“I can supervise her. Unlike jou lot, I can actually carry Hornisse.” Blitzwing said crossing his arms.    
  
“Her frame isn’t ready.”   
  
“Vat about it isn’t ready? Jour have her basically doing push-ups in here.”   
  
“Exactly! I can valk just fine!” Hornet exclaimed but Ratchets expression made her falter, “...vith a valker...”   
  
“Yeah, you need something to help support your frame in order to walk.” Ratchet grumbled. “You can’t overexert yourself.”   
  
“Vell, jou have her valk up und down zhe hallvays.” Blitzwing interjected, “Vhy can’t she valk outside?”   
  
“Because if something happens, such as a spontaneous shut-off, or if she falls she’d be closer to a medbay.”   
  
“She has never had a spontaneous shut off since she vas booted. Und ve have a medbay in zhe base.”   
  
“It’s not as equipped as the one on the ship.”   
  
“Ratchet I am fine!” Hornet exclaimed, “Zhe only zhing left to fix is my blades und for my frame to readjust to valking after being in recharge for so long. Vell, zhat and buffing out some of zhese veld seems, but zhats cosmetic!” Ratchet frowned looking at the two big rigs in front of him. He would not be swayed in his decision. And Blitzwing started getting irritated, his face snapping to his hotheaded state.   
  
“Jou are being stubborn!” He barked.   
  
“Until Hornet can support her weight and walk without the assistance of another bot or a walker, I will not approve that she be allowed off ship.I’m sorry but its in Hornet’s best interest. She can barely walk on smooth terrain, she wouldn’t fare so well on rocky.”   
  
Blitzwing glared ratchet down before his face swapped back to his icy state though his scowl remained, “I can’t quite argue vith zhat.”   
  
“But sire!”   
  
“I’m sorry Hornisse.” Blitzwing said turning to her, “But Ratchet does have a point about uneven terrain posing a problem.”   
  
“Vell...can’t jou bring me somezhing from my berthroom back at base?” Hornet frowned, “Like my datapad or somezhing? I’m bored out of my processor being cramped in here.”   
  
“Zhat I can do.” He smiled kissing her forehead as he made his way past Ratchet as his faceplates spun to show a crimson smile, “Unless buzzkill Ratchet has issues vith jou having anyzhing fun!”   
  
Hornet giggled as Ratchet huffed instead of entertaining Blitzwing with a response. He turned back to Hornet and made a light gesture for her to stand and continue her physical therapy. She grumbled and with a groan slowly got up on her pedes and hobbled back to the metal bars.   
  
“Remember to take it slow this time.”   
  
“Ja, Ja.” She nodded.   
  
Blitzwing made his way into the Autobot earth base, as he entered the main room of the base he overheard Bumble Bee talking to Sari through the communications array. He didn’t pay much attention to the conversation, though he did overhear that Sari would be back on earth in just a few more earth days. Hopefully, she remembered her key so she could speed up Hornet’s recovery. As he made his way down the hall towards Hornet’s room, he noticed her door was open.   
  
“Ving Ding.” He frowned as he entered the room, spotting the younger mech rummaging through Hornet’s things, His voice making Wing Ding jump, “Vat are jou doing?”   
  
“Oh! Sire. Don’t mind me I was just...looking for something.”   
  
“Vat do jou need from jour sister’s zhings?”   
  
“I uh…set a booby trap in here before the whole you know. And I figured it would be bad if her first day back it goes off. So to avoid being possibly grounded I was gonna disarm it. But I can't remember where I set it up.” He frowned to himself, which made Blitzwing roll his optics.   
  
“Oh, there it is!” Wing Ding exclaimed as he pulled a massive paint bucket from a precarious ledge, oh yes that would have completely set off Hornet if it spilled on her.   
  
“Good. Now stay out of jour sister's room.” Blitzwing said as he ushered his youngest through the door, “If I catch jou in here again jou’ll be worse than grounded.”   
  
After wing Ding had gone Blitzwing turned around and began looking through Hornet’s shelves for her datapad. Unlike Bee and Wing Ding, Hornet was very tidy and well organized to the point she even labeled what went where. He couldn’t find it until he heard a message alert come from the pad, turning around he saw a soft glow from under one of the pillows on her berth.   
  
“Ah zhere jou are.” Blitzwing smiled as he grabbed the datapad, but his smile faltered as he saw the screen pop up.

_  
_ _ 67 messages from user: Override <3 _

“Override?” Blitzwing frowned to himself, he didn’t recall any of the humans Hornet interacted with having that name. Despite knowing he shouldn’t pry into Hornet's private messages, he tapped the screen unlocking it. The only feeling that came across in the messages was sheer panic.

  
_ I heard about what happened! Are you ok?! Black Light told me it was really bad! Please tell me you are ok! Hornet? Please don’t be offline. Primus, please tell me you are ok!  _

  
Blitzwing felt something bubble in his intake as he continued to read through the messages, who was this person and how did they know Hornet? Why didn’t she tell him? At first, he figured he was jumping to conclusions until he got to the final line of messages, which just made his entire frame heated.

  
_ Blacklight told me you were ok but in recharge lock. I...I don’t know when or if you’ll get this message, but I love you. Please message me when you can. _

  
Blitzwing stormed into the living room which caught Bumble Bee’s attention,  “Blitzy?”   
  
“Hornisse has been keeping secrets.” Bumble Bee was confused until he saw the datapad in his servo.   
  
“You went through her datapad?”   
  
“Jou knew she vas talking to someone?”   
  
“Err...I did catch on to the fact she was acting a little different a few months back and I asked.”   
  
“And vhy didn’t Jou tell me?” Blitzwing growled.   
  
“She didn’t want you to overreact!” Bumble Bee said gesturing at Blitzwing, “Or get angry.”   
  
“Vell I am now!” Blitzwing said gesturing at the datapad.   
  
“Oh, sire found out about Override?” Wing Ding said as he entered the room earning a glare from Bumble Bee, who made a zip it gesture towards him.   
  
“Jou knew?” Blitzwing frowned.   
  
“I was the first to know. I was kinda the reason they met.” Blitzwing turned heel and walked into the ship with Bee hot on his heels.   
  
“Blitzwing this can wait for a better time,” Bee said trying to take the datapad from Blitzwing.   
  
“No. Besides Hornet asked for her datapad, it seems like zhe perfect time.”   
  
Hornet looked up from the medical berth as she heard her Sire storm in with her datapad. She tilted her head seeing her carrier run in after him.   
  
“Uh…Is everyzhing alright?” She asked as Blitzwing handed her datapad to her.   
  
“Uh yeah, Hornet! Everything is fine!” Bee cut in trying to pull Blitzwing out of the room, but he wasn’t budging, “Just something we should discuss once you are better. Come on Blitzy let's go-”   
  
“Who is Override?” Blitzwing said, looking at his daughter square in the optics.


End file.
